Bloody Cinderella
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Cinderella with no fancy gown, no glass shoes... will she find her prince charming?
1. Chapter 1

Back again with cheesy fanfict :,D

Maaf jika ceritanya murahan, jelek, dan lain-lain :,D #ngenes banget ni authornya

Pairing : Kira x Lacus & Athrun x Cagalli

Maaf jika OOC na OOC akut

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis sibuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi pony tail berada didalam kamar yang gelap dan hanya disinari sinar rembulan. Ternyata cukup rumit juga mengikat rambut sepanjang 2 meter itu, mengingat rambutnya cukup panjang, dia memutuskan untuk menyanggulnya. Setelah selesai, dia memakai rompi anti peluru, memakai pelindung lengan. Dia juga mempersiapkan beberapa senjata di paha-nya seperti senjata tajam, sepucuk FN-Five seveN, tidak lupa beberapa magazen yang telah diisi peluru penuh. Setelah persiapan selesai, dia keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan setelan rompi anti peluru, celana sepaha, menggunakan pelindung lutut, dan sepatu boots hitam.

"Wah, Lacus-sama sudah selesai berdandan ya?", seseorang telah menungguinya sedari tadi. Pria paruh baya berkulit coklat itu. Dia menyambut "Cinderella" itu dengan hangat.

"Andrew-san... Maaf aku terlambat", katanya.

"Tidak masalah. Jika itu untukmu, Lacus-sama. Da Costa", teriaknya pada seseorang.

Lalu datanglah sebuah helikopter mendarat di halaman rumah tua yang cukup luas tersebut. Angin berhembus kencang karena baling-baling helikopter masih terus berputar. Andrew pun mempersilahkan Lacus masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah Andrew masuk, mereka pun terbang ke kota. Seperti Cinderella yang berada di dongeng-dongeng. Namun, Cinderella ini memakai sebuah helikopter sebagai kereta kencana-nya. Apakah dia akan pergi ke sebuah pesta?

"Lacus-sama. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa pergi dalam misi ini sendiri?", tanya Andrew memperhatikan Lacus yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kota yang penuh kerlap-kerlip nyala lampu dimalam hari.

"Tidak apa-apa. terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" , jawabnya singkat. Setelah beberapa menit Lacus telah sampai di dekat gedung yang dituju. "Disini saja. Cukup dekat kok". Lacus memakai masker hitam yang menutupi bagian hidung sampai dagunya.

"Tapi, Lacus-sama, jaraknya agak jauh loh", potong Da Costa yang memiloti helikopter itu.

"DaCosta, lakukanlah. Ini permintaanya", Andrew memerintahkan DaCosta. Akhirnya DaCosta menurunkan tangga berayun ke sebuah gedung bertingkat yang berjarak 3 gedung dari sebuah kasino dan hotel.

"Semoga berhasil, Lacus-sama", ucap Andrew saat melihat Lacus turun kebawah.

Lacus terbang bebas menuju sebuah gedung itu dan telah mendarat dengan aman. Dari atas Da Costa dan Andrew masih memperhatikan Lacus dari jarak jauh. Lalu DaCosta berkomentar.

"Apa benar Lacus-sama tidak apa-apa melakukan hal ini sendiri?", tanya-nya.

"Yah, walaupun begitu kita masih berjaga disini bukan?", Andrew melihat Lacus dengan teropong infra merahnya.

"Tapi targetnya hari ini..."

Lacus meloncati dari 1 gedung menuju ke gedung lainya. Sepertinya Lacus sangat terlatih dalam hal ini. Setelah sampai di atas gedung kasino dan hotel itu dia langsung menyelinap dengan cepat. Dia melewati rute-rute yang sudah diarahkan pada Andrew saat perjalanan kemari. Setelah sampai di sebuah kontrol listrik. Dia memasangkan bom waktu berukuran kecil yang mampu membuat aliran listrik di lantai targetnya itu mati.

"Hei, apakah aman-aman saja?", tanya salah satu penjaga tersebut.

"Yah untuk sementara ini...", jawab yang satunya.

BUMM!

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dan diikuti mati lampu. Para penjaga pun kalang kabut dengan itu, tapi masih berjaga di sekitar pintu tersebut. Para penjaga yang awalnya akan menelpon operator listrik di hotel itu...

"Hey ada apa ini!", teriaknya lewat intercom tapi tiba-tiba badanya ambruk dalam kegelapan.

Di dalam kegelapan, siluet seseorang bergerak dengan sangat cepat menerjang beberapa orang pengawal. Satu persatu dari mereka ambruk tanpa di ketahui apa penyebabnya.

"O..oy!", salah satu penjaga mendengar suara aneh, seperti seseorang sedang jatuh, lalu dirinya pun hilang kesadaran.

Saat lampu menyala banyak darah berceceran di lantai, dan mayat-mayat penjaga itu bergelimpangan di depan kamar itu. Dengan mudah Lacus masuk kedalam kamar hotel itu. Di dalam seorang pria tidur dengan beberapa wanita yang sedang mabuk. Lacus tersenyum.

"Muruta Azrael... kepala gangster Dominion dan juga anggota parlemen... yang korup... berani-beraninya kau menghabiskan uang rakyat...", langkah sepatu boots-nya membuat Azreal terbangun.

"Si..siapa kau?!", Azrael panik karena dia melihat diambang pintu sudah banyak mayat bodyguardnya yang tidak bernyawa.

Lacus menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala Azrael. "Aku? Aku...perlukah kau menginat namaku? Jadi... tidurlah tenang... Muruta Azrael ", Lacus tersenyum sadis lalu menarik pelatuknya yang tepat di kening kepala Azrael.

"Muruta Azrael. Seorang kepala mafia Dominion. Dia sangat berpengaruh dengan kriminalisasi di kota ini, dan karena jabatanya itu pula dia bisa melakukan politik kotor dan memakan uang rakyat", jelas Andrew melihat aksi Lacus.

Setelah itu Lacus kabur dari jendela, dan hilang entah kemana. Beberapa polisi langsung ketempat kejadian dimana Azrael terbunuh. Lacus berlari ke gedung dimana DaCosta dan Andrew menunggunya dengan helikpoter. Melihat posisi Lacus sudah tepat di bawahnya, Dacosta langsung menurunkan tali tangga dan Lacus memanjatnya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Lacus-sama", Andrew membantu Lacus menaiki helikopternya.

"Misinya terlambat 2 menit. Maaf, aku harus menyabotase listrik disana", Lacus melepaskan maskernya. Terlihat peluh akibat gerahnya udara malam hari itu, dirinya sebagai pembunuh.

"Hah? Benarkah? Tidak juga, kerja Lacus-sama sangat baik hari ini, bahkan kami tidak mengetahui misi anda terlambat hanya 2 menit. Lacus-sama pati sudah lelah berlari-larian kan? Ayo kita pulang", DaCosta pun membawa mereka pergi kembali ke kediaman rumah tua itu.

DI gedung lain, pemuda berambut hitam sudah mengamati semua pergerakan gadis itu dari gedung yang berbeda dengan teropong inframerahnya. Dia pun tersenyum.

Hanya butuh 5 menit helikopter itu sampai di kediaman rumah tua tadi. Andrew membantu Lacus turun dengan menawarkan uluran tanganya kepada Lacus.

"Kita sudah sampai Lacus-sama, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu malam ini", senyumnya.

"Tidak juga. Ini berkat DaCosta-san dan Andrew-san. Terima kasih", Lacus memberi hormat.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi. Sampai jumpa di misi selanjutnya, Lacus-sama", Andrew pun hormat pada Lacus dan menaiki helikopter itu dan meninggalkan Lacus,

Saat perjalanan pulang DaCosta memecah keheningan di dalam helikopter itu. "Ngomong-ngomong... Lacus-sama itu sangat cepat ya?"

"Cepat? Benar juga. Selama ini, ZAFT, pasukan militer elit tidak mempunyai rekor secepat itu. Bahkan kita sebagai seniornya. Yah, dia merupakan anak pilihan. Namanya pun tidak ada di dalam list resmi ZAFT. Dia hanya bayangan. Yang bisa mengenalinya hanya kau dan aku", Andrew menyandarkan kepalanya.

Keesokan paginya Lacus terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak akibat kicauan burung. Dia melihat daun-daun yang berada diluar kamarnya basah akibat embun. Di bangkitkanya dengan malas badanya menuju ke kamar mandi dengan memakai bh dan cd berwarna hitam. Dia cuci mukanya sambil bercermin.

"Lacus...", sebut namanya sendiri

Setelah mencuci muka dia menyisir rambutnya yang tergolong panjang sekali sampai ke lantai. Kira-kira panjang rambutnya hingga 2 meter. Untuk merapikanya Lacus mengikatnya menjadi sanggul sederhana. Selesai dengan rambutnya dia memakai seragam SMP St. Archangel, berupa blazer biru dan kemeja putih. Rok hitam bergaris diatas lutut. Dia pun bersiap menuju ke sekolahnya.

Di perjalanan-nya dia melihat banyak anak-anak seusianya yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan teman-temanya. Musim semi yang hangat membuat perasaanya sedikit tenang. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan disampingnya. Lacus hanya diam.

"Selamat pagi, Cinderella-sama" pemuda itu menyapanya.

Lacus hanya diam dan berlalalu dari pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata merah tersebut. Tapi pemuda itu masih tetap mengikuti langkah Lacus pergi.

"Sepertinya Cinderella-sama tadi malam tidak punya waktu yang banyak ya?", tanyanya santai.

Lacus lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Diatahu siapa yang pemuda itu maksud. Lalu dia menjawab dengan suara datar. "Maaf aku bukan pengangguran seperti kau, Shinn Asuka. Banyak yang harus kukerkajan". Lacus pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Lacus yang "nyelekit" itu membuat Shinn jadi tertawa sendiri. "Ya maaf kalau begitu. Aku kan bukan artis terkenal sepertimu, Cinderella", Lacus langsung berputar arah dan tanganya dengan cepat melesat ke wajah Shinn. Tapi Shinn berhasil mengelak dari tinju Lacus dan menahan tanganya. Dengan lembut Shinn lalu mencium tangan Lacus. "Hormat Shinn Asuka, untukmu, Lacus Kanzaki".

Anak-anak yang melihat kejadian itu terperangah karena Shinn berani sekali mencium tangan "Ratu Es" itu. Lacus langsung membulatkan matanya, pipinya bersemu merah lalu menarik tanganya dari genggaman Shinn.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?!", Lacus mulai salting

"Hanya memberi salam", cengiranya yang khas.

"Bodoh!", Lacus langsung pergi meninggalkan Shinn sendiri.

Shinn Asuka dan Lacus Kanzaki adalah teman di dunia "terang", maupun di dunia "gelap". Walaupun kemampuan Shinn tidak sebanding dengan Lacus, tapi kemampuanya juga cukup diperhitungkan. Mereka adalah tentara yang dididik secara khusus oleh lembaga militer bawah tanah. Lembaga itu adalah ZAFT, Zodiac Alliance Freedom Teatory. ZAFT merupakan basis militer rahasia yang bekerja untuk negara-negara tertentu untuk menumpas seseorang yang dianggap kriminal, mempunyai kasus hukum berat, permasalahan politik dan lainya.

Kanzaki Lacus adalah nama samaran yang dia pakai untuk berada di sekolah, sedangkan nama aslinya adalah Lacus Clyne. Lacus adalah agen khusus yang menjadi pasukan FAITH, pasukan elit di ZAFT. Sebenarnya di umur yang ke 13 Lacus sudah lulus bangku perkuliahan, dan mendapatkan gelar doktor. Namun karena permintaan dari ZAFT agar dia bisa menyamar sebagai siswi biasa agar mudah untuk menyelidiki dunia luar. Di sekolah Lacus hanya bermalas-malasan, seperti duduk diatap sekolah, berjalan-jalan di taman sekolah, dan tidak melakukan apapun. Beberapa murid sering mencibirnya, karena dia tidak tertarik berteman dengan siapapun, dan sikapnya yang cuek itu membuat teman-temanya menjauhinya. Kecuali Shinn Asuka, dan seekor kucing berwarna belang 3 bernama Neko. Walaupun bukan teman akrab Lacus, tapi Shinn suka menggoda Lacus baik di dalam pekerjaan maupun di kehidupan sekolah. Sedangkan kucing itu adalah teman pertama Lacus di sekolah yang "dingin" itu.

Hari ini adalah pelajaran matematika. Lacus membolos dari pelajaran itu. Dia sedang berada di atap sekolah bersama Neko, Sahabatnya.

"Neko-chan... ini aku bawa makanan untukmu", Lacus memberikan roti yang dia beli dari kantin sekolah. Dia menyobekkan kue itu. Lacus mengelus elus sahabat berbulunya itu dengan lembut.

"Neko-chan...",Lacus tersenyum hangat begitu Neko mengelus tanganya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sepertinya ada telfon. Dia rogoh kantong rok-nya. Dan benar saja. Telfon dari sambungan khusus. Lalu dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo", jawab Lacus.

"Yo putri", terdengar suara Andrew diujung sana.

"Andrew-san... ada apa?"

"Temui aku setelah pulang sekolah ya?"

Setelah pulang sekolah, Lacus langsung pergi ke Markas Militer ZAFT. Dengan pakaian kebangsaanya, celana hot pants, jubah hitam, tanktop hitam dan stilettoes hitam. Entah kenapa dia begitu menyukai warna itu, hitam. Dia masuk ke ruangan Andrew. Terlihat pria paruh baya itu sedang memegang kertas sambil meminum kopi dari racikan-nya sendiri. Terbukti dengan adanya cofee preassure, beberapa bungkus kopi, dan toples gula.

"Selamat siang, Andrew-san", Lacus menutup pintu ruanganya.

"Yo Hime. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu", Andrew meletakkan cangkir ke hadapan Lacus yang telah duduk di hadapanya.

"Tumben sekali memanggilku kemari. Bukankah biasanya kita selalu melalui telfon atau Andrew-san pergi kerumahku?", Lacus heran.

"Yah, penting sih masalahnya. Hime, aku baru saja mendapatkan surat untukmu", Andrew mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang dia simpan di laci meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan senjata tajam, dan beberapa revolver.

"Surat?", Lacus menerima surat itu lalu membacanya sejenak.

"Itu mengenai penawaran kontrak untukmu. Kontrak untuk menyewamu beberapa bulan dengan bayaran 10.000.000 dolar", Andrew menyeruput kopi yang disiapkanya tadi.

"Ba,,, banyak sekali!", Lacus terkejut. Biasanya Lacus hanya menerima beberapa ribu dolar dari hasil pekerjaan "kotornya" itu.

"Ya. Tugasmu untuk mengawal anak dari Hibiki Yamato. Ilmuwan dan politikus besar yang berpengaruh saat ini", sambil menjelaskan Andrew melihat ke Lacus yang masih termangu melihat kertas itu.

"Mengawal seseorang?", Lacus melepaskan pandanganya dari surat itu.

"Ya. Dia banyak alasan untuk diburu. Kau pasti tahu betul itu bukan?"

"Ya..."

"Tapi keputusan ini sepenuhnya padamu, Lacus. kau bisa menolaknya atau menerimanya. ZAFT tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima pekerjaan ini. Dan jika kau menerimanya kau berhak atas uang itu, dan ZAFT tidak akan meminta sepeserpun darimu. Setelah kau di kontrak oleh Hibiki kau akan sepenuhnya menjadi hak-nya. Setelah kontrak itu selesai kau akan dikembalikan lagi disini."

Lacus sedang berada dikamarnya saat ini. Setelah pulang dari markas ZAFT dai memutuskan langsung pulang kerumah. Dia hanya memakai bh dan celana dalam berwarna hitam. Karena tidak ada yang tahu kemolekan tubuhnya itu, karena dia hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah tua, dan tersembunyi di dalam hutan. Menarik nafas panjang, dan dia rebahkan tubuhnya itu ke ranjang. Lalu dia melihat surat yang diberikan Andrew.

"10.000.000 dolar... uang sebanyak itu untuk mengontrakku?", suaranya lirih, seiring dia menutupkan kelopak matanya di keheningan hutan.

Jam 9 pagi, Lacus sudah menuju ke kediaman Hibiki dengan jemputan khusus. Dia memakai blazer hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam, dan rok diatas lutut berwarna hitam. Di kakinya ia memakai sepatu boots hitam semata kaki. Rambutnya diikat ponytail seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini dia memakai pita hitam untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya itu. Tak lama berselang mereka sampai. Mobil mobil yang khusus untuk mengawal kedatangan Lacus pun berhenti dirumah yang sangat besar itu. Lacus pun takjub melihatnya. Sangat indah. Di halaman utamanya terdapat kolam air mancur besar, dihiasi juga taman-taman bunga.

"Cantiknya...", Lacus melihat kagum betapa hebatnya tukang kebun dari keluarga ini bisa mengatur bunga-bunga dan memposisikanya terlihat artistik dan teratur.

Lalu pengawal-pengawal itu membukakan pintu pada mobil Lacus. Lacus pun turun. Dilihatnya tangga marmer itu begitu indah, dilihatnya beberapa pengawal mendatanginya, lalu menangkap tanganya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?", Lacus langsung berusaha memberontak.

"Kami harus memeriksa anda, nona", salah satu pengawal berusaha memegang perut dan meraba-raba baju Lacus. lacus langsung menendang pengawal itu tanpa ragu-ragu. Dan tendangan itu tepat mengenai ulu hati si pengawal tadi dan menyebabkan dirinya muntah-muntah dan terkapar. Begitu melihat rekan seprofesinya di K.O oleh Lacus, pengawal yang menahan tangan Lacus tadi menarik tanganya, namun telat. Saat dia menarik tangan Lacus, dengan kecepatan tinggi Lacus menggunakan kepalanya untuk menyundul dagunya dengan keras. Alhasil Lacus terbebas dari 2 pengawal tadi. Para pengawal lain pun mulai berkumpul untuk mengepung Lacus.

"Ho... jadi ini putri itu?", seseorang dari lantai atas tangga marmer memperhatikan Lacus berkelahi dengan 2 pengawalnya tadi.

Lacus langsung menoleh. Dan dia melihat pria itu menepukkan tanganya untuknya. Seakan tidak memperdulikan apa yang dia perbuat tadi.

"Persilahkan masuk nona itu", perintahnya.

Beberapa pengawal itu keberatan dan menganggap Lacus berbahaya jika berada disamping mereka. "Ta..tapi Tuan!"

"Bawa dia masuk!", perintahnya keras. Akhirnya beberapa pengawal membawanya masuk beriringan dengan pria tersebut. Saat masuk kedalam rumah itu, rumah itu seperti istana baginya. Kali ini pria itu masuk kesebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Sepertinya itu ruang baca? Dia duduk di meja kerja yang sepertinya sudah tua, namun keantikan-nya masih terlihat.

"Kalian, pergilah. Tinggalkan aku berdua dengan nona ini", perintahnya. Setelah itu beberapa pengawal keluar meninggalkan pria itu dengan Lacus. "Selamat datang, Kanzaki Lacus. ah maksudku Lacus Clyne", ucapnya ramah.

"Terima kasih, Ullen Hibiki-sama. Saya satang kemari untuk menanggapi tawaran anda", Lacus datar."Maafkan aku pak, aku telah membuat keributan tadi...", Lacus menunduk dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa Lacus. kau hanya membuktikan bahwa aku memang tidak salah memilihmu", Yullen Hibiki tersenyum.

"Tugas yang anda berikan...", belum sempat Lacus berbicara, Yullen langsung memotongnya.

"Kau tinggal-lah disini", potongnya.

Hal itu membuat mata Lacus melebar, tinggal di rumah yang seperti istana ini?

"Aku memintamu mengawal anak kembarku. Kira Hibiki dan Cagalli Hibiki. Kau pastinya mengerti kenapa aku meminta ini dan menawarkanmu harga tertinggi untuk memintamu mengawal mereka. Bahkan duniamu sudah akrab dengan ini bukan? Kira adalah anak keras kepala sama dengan adiknya. Dia sering pulang larut malam, ke diskotik. Sedangkan Cagalli? Dia selalu berpesta bersama teman-temanya di club malam, tidak berbeda dengan Kira. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mengatasi kedua anak itu", Yullen meletakkan tangan di wajahnya yang berarti dia pasrah.

"Tapi, bukankah anda selalu memberi pengawalan kepada mereka?", Lacus berpikir jika anak dari politikus terkenal pasti mempunyai pengawal masing-masing.

"Aku sudah memberikanya. Tapi sepertinya kedua anakku itu tidak bisa menerima orang asing disampingnya".

"Bukankah saya orang asing?"

"Karena kau seumuran mereka. Mungkin mereka akan menerima mu. Semua kehidupan pribadimu, termasuk pendidikanmu akan ku tanggung. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu melakukan tugasmu.", Ullen mengakhiri sambutanya pada Lacus.

Malam harinya, Lacus membawa beberapa helai pakaian, Ullen sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar untuknya. Maid mengantarkanya ke kamar yang sudah diberikan Ullen untuknya. Kamarnya terletak di belakang mansion besar itu. Kamar-kamar utama milik Cagalli dan Kira berada di depan, ruang kerja Ulllen dan kamarnya. Yang menempati kamar belakang adalah maid-maid dan beberapa pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Hibiki.

"Nona ini adalah kamar nona", maid muda itu membukakan pintu kamar Lacus.

"Terima kasih...", Lacus tidak bisa menyebut nama maid itu karena mereka belum berkenalan.

"Stellar, nama saya Stellar Loussier", maid itu tersenyum. Mata magenta-nya yang kecil dan rambut blonde-nya itu membuat Lacus jadi iri dengan kecantikan maid muda itu. Yah, memang jarang melihat orang secantik ini dijadikan seorang maid.

"Terima kasih Stellar-san. Namaku Kanzaki Lacus", Lacus tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Kanzaki-san bisa beristirahat dulu. Besok saya akan bawa Kanzaki-san untuk mengenali area mansion ini. Selamat malam", maid itu pergi. Memasuki ruanganya, Lacus melemparkan tas-nya. Tas-nya berisi beberapa senjata tajam, beberapa pucuk revolver, 4 lusin peluru berkaliber 6,6. Ruangan itu lumayan besar. Hari ini dia tidak bisa langsung beristirahat. Dia harus pergi untuk menyusul si kembar yang diketahui sedang berpesta di sebuah pub langganan mereka. Dia memakai lengan panjang berwarna hitam, jaket kulit hitam. Tidak lupa dia membawa sepucuk Baretta 92 di sembunyikan di balik bajunya. Ullen memberikan Lacus fasilitas istimewa. Yaitu Ullen memberikan sebuah mobil Hummer H1, selain itu MV Agusta F4 CC, dan juga Lacus diizinkan memasuki mansion dengan bebas membawa senjata. Barang-barang itu adalah barang impian Lacus. Dia tidak perlu membelinya. Kali ini dia membawa Hummer H1 untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kedua kembar itu mabuk dan tidak bisa membawa mobil.

Beberapa pengawal yang melihat Lacus keluar dengan Hummer itu langsung membuka kan pintu gerbang. Melihat itu beberapa pengawal terlihat iri. Karena Lacus baru hari ini dipekerjakan, namun dia sudah mendapatkan "hadiah" dari majikanya itu. Terjadilah perbincangan diantar mereka.

"Hee... gadis itu sungguh beruntung ya?", salah satu pengawal berbicara

"Benar. Dia hanya baru beberapa jam disini dan langsung mendapatkan benda-benda itu", tawa lainya.

"Membuat iri saja", gerutu satunya.

"Ullen-sama memperlakukanya sangat istimewa ya?"

"Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat muda ya?"

"Berarti dia mempunyai skill yang menakutkan bukan?", seorang pria berambut blonde ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Oh, Kepala Neo", beberapa pengawal melihat kedatangan pria itu. Sepertinya pria itu "cukup" senior diantara mereka.

"Tidak salah jika Ullen-sama memberinya hadiah sebanyak itu. Apalagi dengan kontrak sebanyak itu. 10.000.000 dolar", dia nyalakan pemantik api ke rokoknya. Begitu mendengar kata "kontrak 10.000.000 dolar" langsung terjadi desas desis. Seakan tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Mwu tadi.

"Yang benar saja? 10.000.000 dolar hanya untuk gadis itu?"

"Bahkan gaji kita hanya beberapa ratus dolar!"

"Neo-san! Kenapa gadis itu begitu istimewa?"

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu tahu. Dan anggap saja kalian tidak pernah mengenalnya ataupun melihatnya", Mwu menghisap rokoknya. Tak berselang lama dia hembuskan asap ke langit. _"Lacus-chan... akhirnya kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama..."_, Neo tersenyum senang dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pub malam, Lacus memarkirkan Hummer nya di seberang jalan. Keadaan jalan disana cukup ramai untuk ukuran dunia malam. Dia turun dari Hummer dan menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie jaketnya. Dia menyebrangi jalan dimana banyak pejalan kaki lalu lalang. Saat sampai di depan pintu pub, ada seorang bodyguard berbadan kekar dan 2x lebih tinggi darinya. Lalu dia menghadangnya.

"Maaf Nona. Pub hari ini ditutup".

Lacus langsung mengadahkan kepalanya. Lalu matanya seakan berbicara "pub seramai ini di tutup"? "Maksudmu?", Lacus hanya berbicara seadanya.

"Malam ini pub disewa oleh putri Hibiki. Putri politikus terkenal itu. Dia hanya mengundang teman-temanya saja. Orang lain tidak diperbolehkan masuk, walaupun anda keluarganya.", jelas bodyguard itu meng-"sangar" kan suaranya.

Lacus hanya diam, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kedalam. Tapi bodyguard itu langsung menarik tangan Lacus. dengan cepat Lacus berbalik dan langsung meninju pelipis si bodyguard itu hingga bodyguard itu terjatuh.

"Maaf, aku bukan keluarganya. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku",lalu Lacus melangkah pergi.

"Ku..kurang ajar!"

Saat berada di dalam pub, terlihat gadis berambut blonde memakai mini skirt dengan menggunakan tanktop orange sedang dalam keadaan mabuk bersama dengan teman-temanya. Dia mengambil langkah untuk menjemput putri Hibiki itu. Terlihat disana botol minuman keras berserakan. Terdengar juga musik berirama keras disana. beberapa diantara temanya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"He..hei pelayan! Bawakan aku minum lagi!", teriaknya pada Lacus. si Putri itu tidak tahu kepada dia berteriak. Itu bisa dimaklumi karena putri dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang.

"Putri, ayo kita pulang", ajak Lacus halus.

"Siapa kau?", pandangan Cagalli kabur. Sepertinya dia bukan pelayan di pub ini.

"Aku Kanzaki, Putri. Aku kesini untuk menjemput anda. Ini sudah jam 1 malam.", Lacus yang berusaha mendekati Cagalli. Tapi Cagalli menyiram sisa minumanya ke wajah Lacus.

Lacus terkejut. Tapi dia hanya diam, dan tidak melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Cagalli langsung tertawa lalu dia menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Bodoh! Gara-gara kau... seharusnya... minuman itu... bisa kuminum! Brengsek!", Cagalli melemparkan gelasnya ke arah Lacus. Terima kasih pada kemampuan refleks Lacus, gelas kaca itu tidak mampir ke wajahnya.

"Keamanan! Kenapa jalang ini bisa masuk?! Dia merusak pestaku!",Cagalli berteriak. Sekitar 7 keamanan datang. Termasuk bodyguard yang habis ditinjunya tadi. Mereka semua mengepung Lacus. tapi Lacus sama sekali tidak takut atau menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Tiba-tiba Lacus lenyap dari hadapan mereka.

"Ke..kemana gadis itu?!"

"Disini.. bodoh...", Lacus berbisik dan memukul tengkuk leher 3 bodyguard itu, dan mereka terjatuh pingsan dan tersungkur.

"Ce..cepat sekali!"

Lacus langsung menyelesaikan yang lainya dengan menendang perut mereka. Yang lebih hebat lagi hanya dibutuhkan tendangan 1x untuk membuat mereka terjatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan-nya. Dia menghampiri putri cagalli. Sepertinya putri tadi agak memperhatikan Lacus mengalahkan beberapa bodyguard pub itu, namun sekali lagi karena pengaruh alkohol dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Putri, ayo kita sudahi. Ini sudah sangat larut", Lacus memberikan bantuan pada Cagalli untuk berdiri.

"Kau... membuat mereka... tertidur... hebat...", Cagalli setengah sadar.

Melihat kondisi Cagalli yang sangat "teler" dia tidak mungkin bisa berjalan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggendong Cagalli dengan menyerahkan punggungnya untuk Cagalli bersandar. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Cagalli. Lacus berjalan sambil menggendongnya. Di luar pub masih ramai orang, namun tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua. lacus membukakan pintu mobilnya, dan menyandarkan Cagalli yang tertidur di jok belakang. Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kediaman Hibiki.

Keesokan paginya, Cagalli sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Kejadian tadi malam dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan itu sudah terbiasa, dan berkali kali berulang. Pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk, dan keesokan harinya dia sudah berada di tempat tidur. Dia pun bangun dan akan bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Setelah berdandan, dia turun kebawah menuju ruang makan.

Matanya menangkap ada sosok asing yang berada di ruang makan bersama dengan ayahnya. Dia berdiri dan sepertinya sedang berbincang bincang sesuatu. Siapa dia? Gadis berkulit putih bersih, dan rambut pink yang sangat panjang walaupun dia sudah mengikatnya dengan ikatan pony tail yang tinggi, dan juga dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis yang wajahnya dibingkai kaca mata itu menoleh.

"Ayah, siapa dia?", Cagalli tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada ayahnya.

"Oh Cagalli. Selamat pagi. Kau tadi malam tidak berkenalan denganya?", ayahnya bertanya.

"Maksud ayah?", Cagalli langsung duduk di meja yang sudah disiapkan.

"AH.. ya. Ayah lupa kalau tidak mungkin kau berkenalan denganya. Ini adalah pengawal barumu. Kanzaki Lacus", Ullen memperkenalkan Lacus pada putri satu-satunya itu.

"Saya Kanzaki Lacus, Cagalli-sama. Mulai hari ini saya akan mengawal anda.", Lacus membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormatnya pada Cagalli.

Cagalli cukup terkejut. Gadis secantik ini akan menjadi pengawalnya? Yang benar saja?

Bagaimana?

Jelek kah, atau bagaimana kah?

Masih newbie jadi masih seadanya TT A TT

Jika uda selesai baca saya minta saranya ya hehehe ^^;a

sangkyu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ada yang berbeda dengan Cagalli kali ini. Dia masih berpikir gadis yang saat ini sedang mengendarai ferarri merah miliknya adalah pengawalnya. Bagaimana bisa? Pengawal itu seumuran denganya, apa dia bisa melindungi Cagalli dengan baik?, bukankah banyak pengawal yang lain yang lebih kuat? Namun Cagalli menyimpan semua pertanyaanya di kepalanya. Begitu sampai di depan sekolah Cagalli langsung turun dari mobilnya, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata-pun kepada Lacus. lacus hanya menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan memarkirkan mobilnya. Cagalli pun disambut oleh teman-temanya.

"Cagalli-chan!", seru teman-temanya menyambutnya.

"Oh hoi!", Cagalli menghampiri mereka.

"Cagalli-chan curang! Kau meninggalkan kami di pub tadi malam!", gerutu teman-temanya.

"Oh ya.. maaf", Cagalli juga tidak seberapa ingat.

"Ayo kita ke kelas!", salah satu dari mereka melingkarkan lengan kepada Cagalli.

Lacus berjalan menuju ke dalam halaman sekolah. Sekolah itu menarik perhatianya. Sangat megah, di halaman depan terdapat air mancur besar dan sebuah kolam. Sekolah itu seperti sebuah istana. Yah banyak putra dan putri dari kalangan politikus, ilmuwan, cendikiawan, artis, dan semua kalangan jet set bersekolah disini.

"Aku harus ke ruang kepsek ya rupanya?", Lacus melangkah masuk kedalam.

Di dalam pun tak kalah megah. Di sana banyak benda-benda bernilai jutaa-an dolar menghiasi lorong-lorong sekolah, jendela-jendela besar, bunga-bunga segar yang di taruh di dalam vas mahal. Menyusuri langkah menuju ruang kepsek. Dia menikmati bau-bau semerbak bunga yang berada di dalam vas. Begitu sampai di depan ruang kepsek, Lacus mengetuk pintunya. Terlihat ada seorang wanita cantik. Dia sangat muda untuk menjabati posisi kepala sekolah. Mata coklatnya menyambut Lacus dengan hangat.

"Selamat pagi. Aku Kanzaki Lacus. Murid yang di transfer dari ", Lacus menunduk memberi salam.

"Ara, Kau Kanzaki-san? Selamat datang di ORB Murrue Ramius, kepala sekolah disini. Aku sudah mendengar dari Tuan Hibiki. Baiklah, Hibiki-san memintaku untuk kelonggaran untukmu. Kau diperbolehkan membawa senjata di area sekolah. Tapi kau tidak boleh membiarkan teman-temanmu tahu, dan kau juga berhati-hati untuk menyembunyikanya", Murrue tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak Murrue-sensei. Aku akan berhati-hati", Lacus menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan juga, gunakan kelonggaran ini dengan bijak. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya"

Setelah selesai berbincang dengan kepala sekolah, Lacus keluar ditemani oleh Murrue berjalan menuju kelas Cagalli. Selain meminta kelonggaran pada Murrue, Ullen juga meminta Lacus ditempatkan dikelas yang sama dengan Cagalli. Di kelas 2-3 proses mengajar sedang berlangsung. Murrue mengetuk pintu, lalu membukanya. Dia masuk kedalam diikuti oleh Lacus.

"Murrue-sensei?", seorang wanita berambut coklat pucat yang sedang mengajar di kelaspun terkejut dengan kedatangan Murrue.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Maafkan aku mengganggu pelajaran kalian, maaf Talia-sensei ini tiba-tiba mengganggu jam pelajaranmu. Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Ayo silahkan perkenalkan dirimu", Murrue mempersilahkan Lacus memperkenalkan dirinya di depan teman-teman barunya. Beberapa anak-anak berbisik tentang kecantikan si murid baru itu. Beda dengan Cagalli,dia tidak kaget bahwa si Kanzaki akan ditempatkan di kelas yang sama denganya berhubung dia adalah bodyguardnya.

"Namaku Kanzaki Lacus. Aku murid pindahan dari . Salam kenal dan mohon kerjasamanya", Lacus menunduk.

"Baiklah Talia, aku titipkan Kanzaki-san dikelas ini ya", Murrue pun meninggalkan kelas.

"Baik. Humm.. kau bisa duduk di samping...", Talia belum selesai menyuruh, Lacus sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi di dekat Cagalli. Tentu saja Cagalli langsung melihat aneh ke pada Lacus. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu menatap Cagalli, dan lalu menoleh ke sebelah meja Cagalli yang diduduki seorang murid laki-laki.

"Dengan hormat, bisakah aku duduk disini?", Lacus meminta. Jelas sekali, walaupun meminta dengan sopan, "aura suaranya" itu mengintimidasi. Anak laki-laki itu langsung tidak bisa berbicara dan lalu meninggalkan mejanya. "Terima kasih", kata terkhirnya.

Anak-anak yang menyaksikan pun langsung melongo melihat kejadian itu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Namun setelah itu Talia melanjutkan pelajaranya. Selama jam pelajaran Lacus hanya diam dan memperhatikan pelajaran. Cagalli yang berada disampingnya pun makin dibuat merasa tidak nyaman. Dia harus bertahan sampai istirahat tiba.

Bunyi bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua anak-anak berhamburan menuju keluar kelas. Melihat kejadian tadi anak-anak di kelas 2-3 pun mengurungkan niat mereka untuk berkenalan dengan Lacus. Teman-teman Cagalli menyeret Cagalli untuk keluar dari kelas menuju ke kantin sekolah.

"Cagalli-chan! Apa kau kenal dengan Kanzaki itu?"

"Iya! Tatapanya padamu begitu "dingin"!

"Berani sekali dia berbuat seperti itu!"

"Hee... mungkin dia gadis kampungan yang tidak tahu siapa Cagalli Hibiki itu!"

Semua komentar dan pertanyaan teman-temanya tidak bisa dia jawab mengingat Lacus adalah bodyguardnya. Cagalli hanya melenguh, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada teman-temanya itu.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Hey bagaimana jika kita sehabis pualng sekolah ini berpesta lagi!", seru Cagalli. Tentu saja ajakan itu adalah ide yang bagus untuk teman-temanya. Karena dengan pesta Cagalli mereka bisa mendapatkan traktiran barang mewah, minum-minuman gratis di pub terkenal, dan terlebih itu semua di biyayai oleh Cagalli.

"Benarkah?!"

"Aku ikut!"

Agak jauh di meja Cagalli dan teman-temanya, Lacus sedang makan roti dan minum susu, dia mendengarkan semua pembicaraan yang dilakukan Cagalli bersama teman-temanya. Tak lama bell masuk kelaspun berbunyi. Cagalli dan teman-temanya pun beranjak dari kantin, dan Lacus mengikutinya dari jauh.

TIME SWAP!

Bell pulangan pun berbunyi. Anak-anak berhambur keluar kelas. Saat teman-teman Cagalli sudah berada di luar kelas, Cagalli berpura-pura menyimpun buku-bukunya agar teman-temanya menunggu diluar. Lalu dia menghampiri Lacus yang sedari tadi sudah siap menunggu-nya.

"Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ayah rencanakan padaku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mencampuri kehidupanku. Kau mengerti? Kau bisa pulang. Aku akan menelfon jemputan jika aku ingin pulang", Cagalli mencecar dengan gaya memerintahnya.

"Tapi Cagalli-sama..", ucapan Lacus terhenti begitu teman-teman Cagalli berteriak dari luar.

"Cagalli-chan! Lama sekali sih!"

"Ayo cepat!"

"Ah iya! Aku segera menyusul!", teriaknya dari dalam kelas. "Kau dan aku tidak saling kenal. Mengerti?", Cagalli pun menggendong tasnya meninggalkan Lacus di dalam kelas sendiri. Lacus terdiam cukup lama. Dia berdiri dari duduknya menuju keluar kelas. Lorong sudah mulai sepi, tapi dia tetap menyusuri lorong itu untuk menyusul Mistress-nya.

Cagalli dan teman-temanya pergi kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar di ORB. Mereka sedang asyik berbelanja barang-barang. Seperti aksesoris, tas, sepatu, baju, dan lain-lain.

"Cagalli-chan! Coba lihat! Tas ini lucu sekali!",salah satu temanya memperlihatkan tas kecil wanita berwarna pink yang rantainya terbuat dari manik-manik.

"Benar juga. Apakah kau menginginkanya?", Cagalli menawarkan tas itu pada temanya.

"He! Benarkah?! Tapi harganya mahal sekali!", jerit temanya

"Berapa?", tanya Cagalli.

"300 dollar", jawab temanya terdengar sedih.

"Ambillah. Kalian juga boleh mengambil apa saja yang kalian mau. Aku yang bayar", jawab Cagalli santai, dia sendiri sedang mencari sepatu boots. Teman-temanya bergembira atas traktiran Cagalli.

Diluar toko Lacus sedang berdiri, dia hanya diam sambil mendengarkan lagu dari i-pod melalui headsetnya. Sesekali dia memindai sekitarnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang-orang yang mencurigakan berada di sekitar Mistress-nya.

"Jadi begini ya caranya orang kaya menghamburkan uang?", Lacus tertawa sendiri melihat tingkah majikanya menghabiskan uangnya tersebut.

Setelah mereka berbelanja, mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe yang berada di luar pusat pembelanjaan tersebut. Cafe itu cukup terkenal dengan sajian-sajian nya seperti teh, kopi, coklat dan makan-makanan manis lainya, dan sudah menjadi tempat langganan Cagalli dan teman-temanya. Cagalli melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Siapa tahu ada Lacus yang sedang mengawasinya.

"Cagalli-chan, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa," Cagalli melihat tidak ada Lacus disekitarnya. Lalu dia meminum kopi pesananya itu.

Ternyata pandangan Cagalli salah. Lacus ada di cafe tersebut dan sedang meminum coklat dinginya. Dia berada di balik kursi paling pojok di teras cafe tersebut, Cagalli tidak melihat karena dia membelakanginya.

"Cagalli, kami ke toilet dulu ya. Tunggu disini"

"Kami akan kembali!"

"Ah ya"

Cagalli membiarkan teman-temanya itu pergi ke toilet. Lacus hanya melihat beberapa teman Cagalli meningglkan majikanya itu. Namun dia tetap berada di tempatnya masih mengawasi Cagalli. Sedangkan teman-teman Cagalli berada di toilet seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hey benar kita akan melakukan itu?"

"Ya benar. Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan pada nona Hibiki itu"

"Memang sih terkadang dia menyebalkan"

Salah satu dari mereka sedang menelfon seseorang. Cukup lama telfon itu diangkat. Setelah terangkat, terdengar suara seorang pria disana. "Hey! Lama sekali kau angkat telfonya!", komplain teman Cagalli."Maaf. apa kita sesuai dengan rencana malam ini?", tanya di ujung telfon tersebut. "Ya. Awas saja kalau kau berani menggagalkan ini", ancamnya. "Aku mengerti", jawab pria itu sambil tertawa.

Teman-teman Cagalli kembali dari toilet menuju ke meja Cagalli. Sepertinya mereka akan pulang.

"Cagalli-chan! Ayo nanti malam kita pergi ke pub lagi!", ajak temanya

"He? Ide yang bagus!", Cagalli memang berencana akan berpesta lagi.

"Kali ini aku yang teraktir. Cagalli-chan tenang saja!", jelasnya ceria.

"Begitu? Baiklah! Sampai bertemu nanti malam ya!", Cagalli melambaikan tanganya ke teman-temanya.

Begitu mereka bubar, Lacus bangkit dari duduknya. Dan menghampiri Cagalli yang sedang berjalan sendiri.

"Cagalli-sama", panggilnya

"Ka..kau! Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?!", kagetnya.

"Sejak Cagalli-sama pergi dari sekolah",jawabnya datar.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN IKUTI AKU!", bentak Cagalli di hadapan orang-orang. Beberapa orang terhenti akibat teriakan Cagalli.

"Sudah saya bilang, ini adalah tugas saya untuk mengawal anda, Cagalli-sama", Lacus tetap santai dan tidak terlihat marah atau bagaimanapun terhadap majikanya itu. Lacus menatap dalam-dalam mata Cagalli yang sudah kesal. Entah bagaimana Cagalli tidak bisa mengendalikan mood-nya gara-gara bodyguardnya ini. Tapi melihat mata safir Lacus yang dingin seperti es itu juga membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut. "Ayo kita pulang, Cagalli-sama", Lacus berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah dia parkir.

Cagalli tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia merasa sebal dengan pengawal baru-nya ini. Selama ini tidak ada pengawal yang seperti dia, berani menentang majikanya. "_Hah... aku harus memberi tahu ini padanya..."_, pikirnya.

Sesampainya di Mansion Hibiki, Cagalli langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah selesai mengganti baju, dia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas. Dia mencari nama seseorang di kontak ponselnya. Setelah dia temukan, dia langsung menghubunginya.

"Yo Cagalli", sapa di ujung telfon sana.

"Kira! Kemana saja kau 2 hari ini!", teriak Cagalli. Ternyata dia menghubungi kembaranya yang saat ini entah berada dimana. Hal itu biasa dilakukan oleh kembaranya, dan ayah mereka berdua tidak perduli akan hal itu.

"Apa perdulimu? Tumben sekali menanyaiku seperti itu", dengan nada cuek.

"Ada yang gawat", suara Cagalli mulai merendah.

"Ha? Ada apa?", sepertinya Kira mulai tertarik apa yang dibicarakan oleh Cagalli.

"Ada seorang bodyguard yang saat ini sedang bertugas mengawalku", curhat Cagalli dimulai.

"Lalu? Itu sudah biasa kan? Kau biasa memecat mereka", Kira mengetahui kebiasaan adiknya itu. Dan heran kenapa kali ini dia tidak melakukan kebiasaan yang sama?

"Itu sebabnya aku ingin kau bantu aku", ucapnya serius.

Malam pun tiba. Hari ini Cagalli mengakali Lacus agar tidak bisa mengawalnya dengan memberi PR dari Talia-sensei yang harus mengerjakan soal Fisika sebanyak 30 soal. Dia pergi ke ruangan Lacus yang dekat dengan kamar para maid mansion-nya.

"Kanzaki", panggil Cagalli

Begitu namanya dipanggil oleh majikanya, Lacus langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ya, Cagalli-sama?",Lacus melihat Cagalli di ambang pintu sedang membawa buku. Dilihat dari pakainay sepertinya dia siap berpesta lagi.

"Kerjakan PR-ku. Aku tidak mengerti tentang pelajaran ini", Cagalli menyerahkan bukunya ke Lacus, dan dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi keluar mansion dengan terburu buru. Ternyata dia sudah di jemput oleh teman-temanya.

Stellar yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tadi langsung meghampiri Lacus yang sedang terbengong-bengong dengan perintah majikanya tadi. "Kanzaki-san?", tanya Stellar membangunkan lamunan Lacus.

"Eh.. i..iya! ada apa Stellar-san?", tanya-nya pada maid itu.

"Hihihi", tawanya kecil.

"Ada apa?", Lacus heran.

"Kupikir Kanzaki-san orangnya selalu terlihat serius. Ternyata ada waktunya juga ya bisa terbengong-bengong begitu", ungkapnya jujur.

"Eh.. ya...", jawabnya sambil tersipu.

"Itu buku milik Cagalli-sama?", Stellar tahu itu adalah buku Cagalli karena Stellar yang selalu menyiapkan buku dan perlengkapan Cagalli sebelum sekolah.

"Ya... dia memintaku untuk mengerjakanya", jelasnya.

"He? Benarkah? Tidak biasanya?", Stellar kaget. "Apakah Kanzaki-san tidak tahu? Cagalli-sama adalah murid genius. Dia selalu berada di peringkat atas dalam nilai-nilai-nya. Kira-sama juga", Stellar menjelaskan kegeniusan anak kembar itu.

"Benarkah?" Lacus mengerti kenapa dia disuruh oleh Cagalli mengerjakan tugasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakanya", Lacus tersenyum pada Stellar lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Di Pub Cagalli sedang memainkan telfon genggamnya, teman-temanya sedang asik menari mengikuti irama musik. dia tidak sabar untuk mengerjai bodyguard barunya itu dengan bantuan kakak kembarnya.

"Cagalli-chan! Sedang apa?", temanya menghampirinya

"Oh Kira akan pulang. Tadi dia mengirimkanku e-mail", jawabnya.

"Ini aku bawakan minuman untukmu!", temanya itu memberikan segelas alkohol kepada Cagalli. Dengan senang hati dia menerimanya.

"Terima kasih", Cagalli meminumdari cangkir pemberian temanya itu.

"Kau tidak ingin menari?", ajak temanya.

"Oh boleh!", Cagalli bangkit dari sofa dan langsung ikut menari diatas panggung bersama teman-temanya.

"Bodoh", bisik temanya itu.

Lacus keluar dari Mansion Hibiki dengan Hummer I-nya, dan memacu kendaraan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju majikanya berada. Dia hanya tertawa kecil karena seharusnya Cagalli harus bisa memberikan tugas yang lebih rumit daripada hanya mengerjakan soal setaraf anak SD itu. Apalagi dengan kejeniusan yang dia miliki.

15 menit Cagalli menari dia mulai pusing-pusing, tubuhnya pun mulai oleng. Karena tidak tahan lagi, Cagalli langsung berhenti dan mencari sofa untuk beristirahat. Melihat Cagalli seperti itu, teman-temanya memberi kode.

"Cagalli-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?", salah satu teman-temanya berpura-pura khawatir.

"ah... ya", Cagalli memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya serasa nyut-nyutan. Salah satu temanya membawanya ke dalam kamar. Cagalli setengah sadar.

"Cagalli-chan istirahat saja ya?", temanya menyarankan.

"Ya", Cagalli sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Keadaan ini tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya dengan 1 gelas alkohol membuatnya pusing-pusing, yang benar saja. Itu membuat Cagalli malu, tapi keadaan ini sudah tidak terelakkan.

Lacus tahu masuk ke pub langganan majikanya itu akan rumit mengingat bahwa dia pernah membuat keributan dengan para penjaga disana. dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melawan mereka lagi.

DI luar kamar Cagalli beristirahat, ada seorang pria yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman Cagalli. mereka sepertinya mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Dia sudah di dalam. Pastikan rencana ini berhasil", perintah teman Cagalli

"Jangan khawatir. Selama pembagian hasilnya adil aku tak masalah", jawab pria itu.

Pria itu masuk ke kamar dimana Cagalli sedang beristirahat, dan membuka bajunya. Di luar pub, Lacus kembali harus berhadapan dengan pengawal yang menyebalkan itu. Mengetahui bodyguard Cagalli datang, 10 pengawal pub itu menyiapkan senjata tajam, dan benda tumpul untuk menghadang Lacus.

"Hey, aku seorang wanita, apakah adil jika harus seperti ini?", Lacus hanya tersenyum

"Kau sudah salah besar telah mengacau kami, jalang!", salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan benda tumpul berupa bat metal ke arah Lacus, tapi Lacus berhasil menghindarinya dengan baik. Dari arah kanan, seorang lagi mengayunkan samurai, Lacus menghindarinya dengan maju dari arah berlawanan dan meninju orang tersebut. Pedang samurai itu jatuh, dan Lacus dengan sigap mengambil alih.

"Keahlian pedang yang payah. Kalian ingin membajak sawah atau mengiris musuh kalian?", Lacus mengambil kuda-kuda menantang mereka semua. Lacus dengan kecepatan tingginya menebas leher mereka satu persatu. Kecepatan Lacus tidak bisa mereka imbangi. Yah, siapa yang bisa menandingi kecepatan "Ace" agen rahasia khusus yang berjulukan "Bloody Cinderella" itu. Walaupun Lacus menebas kepala mereka, tapi dia hanya membuat luka robek yang cukup lebar di belakang tengkuk mereka.

"Ka..kau.."

Lacus hanya tersenyum meninggalkan mereka yang terluka. Dia yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan mampu lagi berdiri, dia menyeret samurai yang berlumuran darah itu ke dalam lobi pub.

"Ti..tidak..."

Lacus mencari keseluruh pub namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia yakin Cagalli datang ke pub bersama teman-temanya sesuai dengan janji mereka hari ini, dia mencari dari kamar ke kamar. Di dalam kamar Cagalli, dia sudah hampir setengah telanjang karena pria yang di sewa teman-temanya itu melucuti pakainya. Cagalli yang hanya bisa membuka matanya, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, seakan tenggorokanya mati rasa, dia mengeluarkan air matanya begitu pria itu memfoto dirinya dalam keadaan bugil.

"Cantik sekali... Cagalli Hibiki... aku akan jual foto ini kepada ayahmu... lalu menyebarkanya melalui internet", pria itu mengambil foto Cagalli. "Tapi tentu tak kuserahkan begitu saja, aku akan memeras ayahmu sampai jatuh miskin..", pria itu menyiumi tubuh Cagalli

"_Kurang ajar..."_, Cagalli mengutuki pria ini yang berani sekali menyentuhnya.

Lacus yang mempunyai indra pendengaran yang melebihi manusia biasa langsung mendobrak pintu Cagalli dengan cara menendangnya.

BRAKKK!

Lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatanya, Cagalli melihat siapa yang berada di ambang pintu itu. Begitu melihat ada lelaki yang tidak dia kenal menyentuh majikanya, Lacus mulai berubah menjadi berserk. Lacus berlari dari ambang pintu langsung menebas kepala pria itu sampai putus. Cagalli yang berada di bawah pria itu langsung tertindih badan pria yang sudah kehilangan kepalanya itu. Darah, ngeri, dan segalanya bercampur di dalam ingatan Cagalli. dia sangat syok dengan kejadian yang berlangsung cepat tadi.

"Ca...Cagalli-sama...!", Lacus langsung menghampiri Cagalli, dan membuang badan pria itu menjauh dari badan majikanya. Cagalli jelas sangat ketakutan melihat apa yang Lacus lakukan tadi. Menebas kepala seseorang... "Cagalli-sama kau tidak apa-apa?", Lacus memegang urat nadi Cagalli. dia langsung mengetahui bahwa Cagalli baru saja meminum obat bius. "Obat bius...", Lacus langsung memberikan jaketnya kepada Cagalli, dia berusaha membangunkanya. Lalu menggendongnya.

"_Lacus...", _dalam hatinya walaupun bercampur rasa takut terhadap Lacus, dia melihat kesigapan Lacus dia menjadi luluh. lacus melihat kamera pria tadi. Dia kesal lalu menusukan samurai ke kamera tersebut. Akhirnya kamera itu rusak. Cagalli langsung tertidur di gendongan Lacus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pagi di hari minggu di kediaman Hibiki, Cagalli menemukan dirinya sudah berada di kamar seperti biasanya, mabuk, tidak sadarkan diri dan diantar pulang oleh pengawalnya. Cagalli tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Yaitu pembunuhan pria yang dilakukan oleh bodyguardnya tepat di hadapanya. Mengingat itu Cagalli merasa mual-mual. Darah, kepala yang terputus, badan tanpa kepala yang menimpanya. Dia mengingat dengan jelas leher yang sudah ditebas itu, tersisa kerongkongan, tulang leher yang berwarna putih, daging manusia segar.

"Hueeekk!", Cagalli menutup mulutnya

Begitu mengdengar Cagalli muntah, Stellar yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar milik Cagalli langsung bergegas masuk kedalam tanpa permisi terlebuh dahulu. "Cagalli-sama!"

Tangan Cagalli masih memegang mulutnya, badanya berkeringat dingin. Dia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"Cagalli-sama, Cagalli-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa? anda sakit?!", Stellar mengkhawatirkan nona-nya ini sambil memegang tangan Cagalli.

"Kan..Kanzaki..", nama itu keluar dari mulut Cagalli

"Heh?", Stellar bingung ada apa dengan Cagalli.

Di ruang baca milik Ullen, Lacus menghadap Ullen untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Maafkan saya Ullen-sama. Saya telah membuat Cagalli-sama syok berat..", Lacus menunduk meminta maaf.

"Kau benar-benar berani melakukanya dihadapanya ya?", Ullen menatap Lacus yang masih bisa tenang walaupun sehabis membunuh seseorang yang mengancam keselamatan putrinya.

"Karena itu tugas saya melindungi Cagalli-sama", jawabnya tegas. "Saya akan mengundurkan dari pekerjaan ini karena telah menyebabkan Cagalli-sama syok berat akibat perbuatan saya", Lacus memberi surat pengunduran diri.

Ullen langsung mengambil surat tersebut. "Hey, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Tenang saja, aku sudah menutup kasus ini. Polisi juga mengetahui yang sebenarnya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika ini karena Cagalli, aku akan bertemu dengan anak itu agar dia mau mengerti karena ini adalah pekerjaanmu."

"Tapi, Ullen-sama..", belum selesai berbicara, Ullen memutuskan kata-katanya.

"Kau akan ada disini Lacus", tegasnya

Lacus keluar dari ruang baca Ullen. Lalu Stellar berlari menghampirinya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Kanzaki-san! Cagalli-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda", pesanya. Lacus langsung menuju keruang tidur Cagalli. lacus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan meminta izin.

"Cagalli-sama, ini saya Kanzaki. Tadi saya mendapat pesan bahwa anda ingin bertemu dengan saya", Lacus masih berada diluar ruangan Cagalli.

"Masuklah", jawab Cagalli.

Saat memasuki kamar Cagalli, terlihat Putri Hibiki itu masih dalam keadaan tertidur dan menutupi badanya dengan selimut. Lacus tidak mengambil langkah lebih jauh menuju Cagalli. dia hanya diam berada di depan pintu.

"Kau... kenapa kau lakukan hal menjijikkan di hadapanku?", suara Cagalli dibalik selimut tebal miliknya.

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya, Putri", Lacus menunduk meminta maaf.

Cagalli hanya terdiam, dia tidak tahu apalagi yang akan dia katakan. lalu dia ingat kembali siapa laki-laki itu. Dan mulai mempertanyakanya.

"Kau tau siapa laki-laki itu?", tanyanya.

"Dia adalah preman yang biasa berkeliaran di dekat Pub yang biasa Cagalli-sama kunjungi", jawab Lacus.

"Begitukah...?", jika mengingat kembali laki-laki yang menyentuhnya Cagalli merasa kesal dan marah. Akan lebih buruk lagi jika Lacus tidak berada disana mungkin dia akan membenci dirinya sendiri seumur hidup. Cagalli lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan menggunakan piyama hijau daun dan menatap bodyguardnya dengan serius.

"Maafkan saya putri, saya tidak tahu", Lacus menjawab seadanya walaupun dia mengetahui siapa kemungkinan "dalang" di balik peristiwa itu.

"Bagaimana dengan penyidikanya?", tanya-nya lebih dalam.

"Kata Ullen-sama, penyidikan ini telah dihentikan demi melindungi Tuan Putri. Jika penyidikan akan tetap akan dilanjutkan, maka di takutkan kejadian akan menjadi konsumsi publik. Cagalli-sama akan selalu menjadi incaran pers. Ullen-sama tidak menginginkan itu terjadi", jelas Lacus.

Ya benar juga. Kemungkinan berita akan menyebar luas. Lalu dia diam sejenak. Dengan kejadian yang hampir saja membuatnya gila kemarin, dia kali ini sedikit menyadari kesalahanya.

"Kalau kau tidak ada kemarin... mungkin aku akan membenci diriku sendiri seumur hidup", kata gadis rambut blonde yang kini tertunduk menyesali perbuatanya.

"Cagalli-sama..."

"Terima kasih..."

"Jangan khawatir. Itu adalah sudah tugas saya. Melindungi Cagalli-sama, apapun itu. Mohon jangan khawatirkan apapun..."

Keesokan harinya, Cagalli telah merasa tubuhnya telah baikan. Dia meminta Stellar untuk menyiapkan perlengkapanya sekolah. Dia yakin bisa bersekolah walaupun dokter keluarga Hibiki menyarankanya untuk beristirahat saja di rumah.

"Cagalli-sama, selamat pagi", sambut Lacus yang sedari tadi menunggu Cagalli di depan kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi", balas Cagalli.

Mereka berdua menyusuri tangga menuju ruang makan. Kali ini Cagalli terlihat lebih rapi daripada biasanya. Yang biasanya tidak memakai blazer, baju tidak dikancing, acak-acakan, kali ini dia begitu rapi. Sampai beberapa maid pun tidak percaya. Lacus yang berada di belakang Cagalli pun tidak berkomentar.

Sang ayah pun sudah siap di kursi meja makanya menunggu putrinya. Ullen melihat ada yang sedikit berubah.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah", jawab putrinya itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk.

"Selamat pagi", ayahnya masih melihat Cagalli. begitu diperhatikan oleh ayahnya, Cagalli langsung memperotes.

"Kenapa ayah memperhatikanku seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja", putri itu langsung melahap sandwich buatan Stellar tanpa menghiraukan pandangan ayahnya.

"Hahahaha", Ayah Cagalli tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya tersebut. "Tidak ada apa-apa. memang seharusnya seperti ini 'kan? Cagalli Hibiki...", sang ayah tersenyum.

Pertama kalinya Cagalli bisa melihat ayahnya tersenyum karena dirinya. Pipi Cagalli langsung merona merah. Dia berpura-pura cuek atas sikap ayahnya itu. Memang sudah lama ayahnya tidak memujinya seperti ini. Lacus yang memperhatikanya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Memang pelajar seharusnya seperti ini kan? Tidak ada yang istimewa", Cagalli meninggalkan meja makanya. "Ayo, Kanzaki".

"Baik, Cagalli-hime", Lacus mengikuti Cagalli dari belakang menuju ke halaman dimana mobil ferari merahnya telah disiapkan oleh pelayanya.

Lacus yang akan membukakan pintu untuk Cagalli terkejut melihat nona Hibiki itu membuka pintu mobilnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Lacus tersenyum dan menyusul melalui pintu depan. Di dalam perjalanan Lacus dan Cagalli kembail membisu. Dilihatnya dari kaca spion yang menggantung di atas kemudinya, Lacus melihat gadis berambut blonde itu melipat kedua tanganya sambil melihat keluar jendela dan sedang tersenyum sendiri. Dia yakin kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya senang, dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu kesenangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai ke Archcangel Highschool. Terlihat di depan gedung sekolah ada beberapa teman Cagalli menunggu seperti biasanya. Cagalli yang biasanya minta di turunkan di kumpulan teman-temanya, kali ini dia diam saja. Sampai di tempat parkir, Cagalli terlebih dahulu keluar dan disusul oleh Lacus.

"Cagalli-sama, saya akan mengawasi anda dari...", Lacus yang akan berjalan agak menjauhi Cagalli, langsung di tarik oleh nona-nya itu.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tetap berada di sampingku. Sekarang biar mereka tahu siapa Cagalli Hibiki itu", perintahnya kepada bodyguardnya yang sedang menyamar menjadi anak culun ini.

Langkah Cagalli dan Lacus membawa mereka ke depan gedung sekolah. Seperti biasa, teman-teman 1 geng Cagalli menyambut riuh kedatangan putri profesor Hibiki itu. Namun Cagalli yang biasanya langsung bergabung dengan mereka, tapi saat ini dengan gaya angkuhnya dia melewati mereka tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Teman-teman Cagalli langsung terdiam dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Lalu mereka juga terhenyak karena mendapati Lacus jalan berada di samping Cagalli. Namun selaras dengan Cagalli, dia juga hanya diam sambil mengikuti kemana majikanya itu melangkah.

"Ku...kurang ajar!", gerutu teman Cagalli yang merasa di cueki.

"Dia pikir siapa dia?!", yang lain menimpali.

"Kita beri pelajaran dia nanti!", salah satu temanya mengusulkan

Sekumpulan gadis borjuis itu pun kesal dengan ulah Cagalli dan Lacus. Mereka pasti sudah bisa menebak sekarang, kenapa Cagalli bisa berubah menjadi "Ratu Es" lagi. Apalagi rencana malam minggu itu gagal total.

Jam pelajaran kali ini adalah olahraga. Kali ini kegiatan olahraga renang yang diikuti seluruh siswa 2-3. Ada beberapa siswa yang biasanya melihat Cagalli selalu bersama dengan teman-teman akrabnya itu, saat ini sedang berdua saja dengan Lacus, si murid baru yang misterius, dan mereka jarang ataupun tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Walaupun Cagalli dan Lacus tidak melakukan percakapan apapun. Nona Hibiki yang masih agak trauma dengan kejadian tempo hari agak risih dengan baju renang-nya yang memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya. Walaupun itu sudah standar yang biasa dipakai oleh murid-murid di sekolah ini. Melihat ketidaknyamanan Cagalli, Lacus langsung menanyakan sesuatu.

"Cagalli-sama, kau terlihat tidak nyaman. Apakah ada sesuatu?", Lacus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Cagalli. Mungkin dia sakit lagi?

"Tidak... hanya saja aku mulai membenci pakaian yang terlalu terbuka seperti ini", Cagalli mendekapkan kakiknya untuk menutupi bagian badanya. Akibat pelecehan itu Cagalli mulai tidak menyukai baju-baju yang terlalu minim,

"Saya akan kembali sebentar", si rambut pink itu bangkit dari sisinya menuju ke guru pendamping.

Dilihatnya guru olahraga yang sedang mengabsen murid-murid untuk berenang, dan dia hampiri.

"Maaf Sensei", tegur Lacus.

"Ya Kanzaki-san?", guru itu menoleh pada muridnya yang satu ini.

"Cagalli-sama sedang tidak sehat. Bolehkah dia untuk beristirahat di UKS?", ternyata Lacus meminta izin untuk Cagalli absen dari kegiatan renang.

"Benarkah?", dilihatnya muridnya yang bernama Cagall itu memang sedang terlihat lesu dan dia duduk di pojokan pinggir kolam. "Baiklah. Jika dia kurang sehat bawa saja ke UKS". Akhirnya sensei itu memberikan ijin pada Cagalli.

"Terima kasih banyak", Lacus pergi menuju Cagalli yang masih terdiam. "Cagalli-sama. Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan", tawarnya sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

"He?", Nona bermata hazel itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya dia tumpukan di atas lututnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kolam renang. Asumsi murid lain pun menguat jika terjadi sesuatu antara Cagalli dan anggota 1 gengnya. Teman geng Cagalli pun semakin jengkel dengan Lacus yang dekat dengan "sumber" aset mereka.

Diruang kesehatan tidak ada dokter jaga disana. Cagalli yang telah mengganti baju renangnya dengan seragam pun langsung merebahkan diri di kasur UKS ditemani oleh Lacus. Matanya memindai atap felapon yang menggantung di atasnya.

"Kanzaki", panggil Cagalli yang sedang tidur-tiduran.

"Ya, Cagalli-sama?", intip si gadis kacamata di balik tirai.

"Berhenti memanggil Cagalli-sama", suara Cagalli lirih.

Mata biru milik Lacus membulat. Apa yang dikatakan majikanya ini? Bukankah sebagai "pelayan" dia harus menghormati majikanya?

"Aku mempunyai nama. Yaitu Cagalli. Panggil saja dengan namaku"

"Tapi, Cagalli-sama.."

"Mulai saat ini aku juga akan memanggil namamu. Lacus bukan? Kita ini... teman kan?"

Entah perasaan apa yang menghampiri Lacus. Dia senang sekali Cagalli bisa memanggil nama aslinya. Mungkinkah ini rasanya mempunyai "teman"? Bisa saling memanggil nama masing-masing dengan biasa.

"Baik.. Cagalli", senyum Lacus terukir di wajahnya.

"Hum... itu lebih baik", Cagalli pun juga tersenyum pertama kalinya dengan tulus untuk orang lain.

Lacus duduk di samping Cagalli yang tidur di ranjang UKS sambil bercerita. Jarang sekali Cagalli mau bercerita pada orang lain. Bahkan pada teman-temanya itu. Kali ini dia bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Pertama kalinya ini Cagalli mau membuka masa lalunya pada orang lain. Karena dia mempercayai Lacus.

"Dulu... saat Ibu masih ada, aku merasa menjadi anak yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Aku mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibu, dan ayah. Keluarga kami terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu, si bodoh itu, dan aku", Cagalli merinci anggota keluarga kecilnya di masa lalu.

"Si bodoh?", tanya Lacus. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang di maksud Cagalli itu.

"Kira. Apakah ayah tidak memperkenalkanya padamu?", Cagalli langsung menoleh pada Lacus.

"Ah.. ya. Tapi saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kira-sama sekalipun", jelasnya.

"Jelas saja kau tidak akan pernah bertemu denganya. Dia tidak pernah ada rumah", Cagalli langsung cemberut mengingat kembaranya itu tidak pernah pulang kerumah.

"Ya... semenjak Ibu meninggal karena sakit 7 tahun yang lalu. Ayah tidak memperdulikan kesehatan Ibu. Bahkan Ayah tidak menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi pemakaman Ibu walaupun hanya sesaat, karena sibuk bekerja", Cagalli merubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Lacus. Dia tidak ingin Lacus melihat wajahnya yang kesal akan ayahnya.

Lacus yang mendengarkan cerita dari "teman" baru nya itu pun cukup prihatin. Walaupun mungkin masa lalu Lacus lebih menyakitkan daripada yang di alami Cagalli. Tapi semua orang berhak menentukan batasan-nya untuk sakit bukan? Seperti menjadi pendengar radio, gadis brambut pink ponytail ini hanya diam.

"Dahulu keluarga Hibiki hanya keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kami tinggal di apartemen sewaan yang kecil, tapi cukup untuk hidup kami berempat. Ayah sebagai dokter klinik kecil, yang bercita-cita menjadi profesor di bidang genetika. Saat itu tawaran datang ketika temanya menawarkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di luar negeri untuk bidang genetika. Yah, dengan pertimbangan macam-macam, akhirnya Ibu, aku, dan Kira menyetujuinya. Akhirnya Ayah berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya itu. Beberapa bulan setelah ayah meninggalkan kami, ayah mulai mengirimkan uang yang cukup banyak kala itu untuk menghidupi kami bertiga, walaupun Ibu juga bekerja sambilan sebagai pengasuh bayi. Akhirnya beberapa tahun kemudian, Ayah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menjemput kami. Saat itu Neo yang menjemput kami untuk pindah ke mansion Hibiki. Kami tidak menyangka, bahwa Ayah bisa membeli "istana" sebesar itu", Cagalli kembali mengenang dimana perlahan taraf hidup keluarganya mulai berubah.

Di perhatikanya majikanya itu walaupun hanya terlihat bahu yang terbungkus seragamnya saja, dia mengerti bahwa kebahagiaan milik Cagalli perlahan mulai luntur dari empunya badan yang ada di hadapanya sekarang. Dia yakin bahu itu sama kuat dengan miliknya sekarang.

"Tapi... selama itu juga Ayah tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Rumah? Yang aku maksud istana itu. Yah... begitulah. Ibu sudah berhenti dari pekerjaanya. Ibu jatuh sakit, dan saat itu... aku dan Kira yang merawatnya. Kami berusaha meminta ayah untuk pulang, tapi ayah selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Aku yakin, Ibu sakit bukan karena penyakit yang di deritanya. Ibu... Ibu sakit karena dia merindukan ayah... dan juga keluarga kami yang dulu...", sekuat apapun Cagalli menahan, akhirnya air matanya jatuh juga. Dia semakin sedih jika mengenang wanita berhati malaikat, yaitu ibunya meninggal dengan perasaan kesepian.

"Itu sebabnya... aku selalu mencari perhatian di luar rumah... tidak ada yang menghalangiku... semenjak Ibu meninggal Kira tidak pernah ada di rumah... kupikir jika aku melakukan banyak kesalahan, aku akan bisa merebut perhatian ayah...", digigit bibirnya itu ketika dia mengingat kesalahan-kesalahanya. Kembali merasakan getirnya masa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. "Kau mengerti betapa sepinya tinggal sendiri di rumah sbesar itu bukan? Tidak ada seorangpun yang memberi kasih sayang... padahal dulu kau memilikinya", air mata semakin deras mengucur dari mata amber milik Cagalli.

"Ya... itu perasaan kehilangan...", tangan gadis berambut pink itu meraih pucuk kepala Cagalli, lalu mengusapnya secara perlahan. "Tidak ada yang salah dari itu. Mungkin... aku bukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi "teman" curhat seperti ini. Karena aku belum pernah sekalipun berbicara pada orang lain tentang kesedihan. Tapi... aku akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha menjadi temanmu, Cagalli. Selain ini memang sudah tugas ku untuk melindungimu, tapi aku akan belajar. Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau akan ceritakan, aku akan membantumu jika kau ada kesulitan, dan aku akan belajar yang lainya untuk menjadi temanmu. Ya?", si rambut pink itu berusaha meyakinkan Cagalli.

Bak tersambar petir perkataan Lacus yang baru saja terucap membuat pemilik rambut pirang itu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Lacus juga agak kaget dengan itu. Cagalli sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan image nya sebagai cewek "cool" yang kali ini wajahnya dipenuhi air mata, dan matanya sedikit sembab. Di tatapnya gadis bermata biru safir itu dalam-dalam. "Sa...sama...", ucap Cagalli terputus-putus.

"Ap..apanya?", si rambut pink pun kebingungan.

"Ibu... Ibu pernah mengucapkan hal yang sama... Dia pernah bilang... dia akan mendengarkanku bercerita, dia akan membantuku jika ada kesulitan... dia ingin belajar menjadi temanku... bukan hanya sekedar menjadi seorang ibu", lalu dia mendekap tubuh milik Lacus dan Cagalli merasa kembali bernostalgia jika memeluk seorang "wanita" yang begitu hangat seperti saat ini. Mengingatkanya pada mendiang ibunya. Lacus yang pertamanya agak canggung, melihat Mistress-nya begitu emosional saat ini tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya rasanya di peluk oleh seseorang yang "membutuhkanya" sebagai manusia begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Gadis beriris biru itu lalu mengelus rambut Cagalli dan tersenyum.

Cagalli dan Lacus menghabiskan waktu mereka berbicara di UKS. Kali ini mereka membolos beberapa mata pelajaran sampai waktu pulang tiba. Cagalli bercerita banyak tentang kehidupanya. Tapi tidak dengan Lacus. Dia hanya menanggapi berbagai cerita dari Cagalli. Namun Cagalli tidak memaksa temanya itu untuk bercerita tentang kehidupanya.

"Cagalli, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah waktunya", ajaknya.

"Ah benar juga. Sangking asyik mengobrol, aku sampai lupa waktu", Cagalli menggaruk kepalanya. Si bodyguard itu hanya tersenyum.

Di depan ruang UKS terlihat beberapa teman 1 geng Cagalli menungguinya. Mereka mencegat putri Hibiki itu agar tidak bisa keluar dari depan ruang UKS. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Sepertinya teman anda menunggui anda di depan, Cagalli-hime", Lacus bisa merasakan jika ada orang lain yang berada di luar ruangan itu.

"Ha? Hey, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Cagalli-hime!", keluh si putri Hibiki tersebut.

"Ma..maaf, saya belum terbiasa...", Lacus menunduk meminta maaf. Ya, pasti susah untuk mengubah kebiasaanya ini.

Tapi aneh juga padahal Lacus tidak mengintip atau melihat orang yang ada di luar sana. Dan posisi mereka saat ini jauh dari pintu, dan masih tertutup oleh tirai. Lacus melangkah terlebih dahulu saat keluar dari UKS dan selanjutnya Cagalli mengikutinya. Dan benar saja,  
"mantan" temanya itu sudah menunggu. Lacus hanya diam berdiri di depan Cagalli, bersiap jika mereka akan melakukan sesuatu pada majikanya itu. Mata hazel milik Cagalli melihat ke arah teman-temanya itu, lalu Cagalli membuang muka.

"Ayo Lacus. Aku ingin segera pulang. Ada sampah yang seharusnya tidak merusak pemandanganku hari ini", perintah Cagalli, sambil melangkah pergi..

"Tunggu!", teriak temanya.

"Cagalli-chan. Ku mohon dengar kan penjelasan kami dulu!", mohonya.

"Penjelasan apa?", suara Cagalli berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini penekanan yang luar biasa dari amarahnya. Dia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ka..kami tidak sengaja meninggalkanmu!"

"Iya lagipula laki-laki itu... menakutkan kami tidak berani melawanya!"

Cagalli dan Lacus tahu kalau apapun alasan yang mereka berikan hanya kebohongan. Lacus tahu bahwa Cagalli di beri obat bius, dan kepolisian membenarkan bahwa Cagalli sudah menenggak wine yang campur obat bius. Cagalli juga masih mengingat jika wine yang dia minum merupakan pemberian dari temanya. Bukti itu di perkuat dengan adanya sidik jari yang tertinggal selain miliknya yaitu milik temanya.

"Lalu wine itu? Bukankah kalian yang memberikanya padaku?", Cagalli mulai terbakar emosi. Berani sekali mereka berbohong padanya walaupun sudah benar mereka yang melakukanya.

"I..itu mungkin saja sudah kadaluarsa bukan?", mereka mencari alasan lagi.

"Jika kadaluarsa, Cagalli bisa keracunan. Keracunan diindikasikan dengan gejala mual, dan muntah. Tapi Cagalli tidak mengalami indikasi keracunan. Dia hanya merasakan rasa pusing dan kantuk yang luar biasa. Lagipula.. itu adalah pub kepercayaan milik Cagalli Hibiki. Pastinya jika ada salah stau logistik mereka yang kadaluarsa mana mungkin mereka akan memberikanya pada Cagalli, dan pastinya mereka akan meminta kiriman yang baru dan membuang yang sudah tidak layak konsumsi. Mereka tidak akan lancang melayani "Cagalli Hibiki" 'kan?", Lacus akhirnya angkat bicara untuk mematahkan argumen mereka.

Karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mereka nyaris memukul Lacus yang berani sekali berbicara pada mereka tentang hal itu. Namun, seorang ace dari ZAFT tidak akan kalah hanya karena dipukul oleh "anak manja" seperti mereka kan? Lacus langsung mengunci tangan salah satu dari mereka ke belakang.

"Ku..kurang ajar!"

"Kalian tidak perlu capek untuk beradu argumen padaku, atau pada Lacus. Lepaskan dia Lacus. Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu untuk mengurusi mereka. Pergilah cari teman yang lain yang bisa kalian peras uangnya.", Cagalli melemparkan kertas yang sedari tadi dia simpan di kantong blazernya ke wajah teman-temanya itu.

Mereka pun memungut kertas tadi. Setelah mereka buka, mereka melihat surat pengeluaran ke tiga siswa yang terlibat kejadian itu dari sekolah . "Mulai besok, jangan perlihatkan wajah kalian disini. Berterima kasihlah padaku karena aku menutup kasus ini, jika tidak kalian akan dipenjara akibat perbuatan pencemaran nama baik Cagalli Hibiki", Cagalli melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Lacus menjauhi mereka. Ketiga temanya itu terduduk dan menangis bahwa mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah elit itu.

Di perjalanan pulang sekolah Cagalli hanya diam, begitu pula dengan Lacus. Mungkin Cagalli sedang berpikir tentang hukuman yang diberikan pada teman-temanya tadi. Rasanya sakit sekali jika Cagalli mengingat perbuatan mereka.

"Lacus", panggil Cagalli dari kursi belakang.

"Ya?", Lacus melihat Cagalli melalui kaca spion

"Aku minta maaf. Sebelumnya.. aku ingin memecatmu", kepalanya menunduk memperhatikan penyesalanya.

"Tapi sekarang tidak kan?", jawabnya sambil menyetir mobil di keramaian jalan utama ORB.

"Ya... aku pikir kau sama saja dengan yang lain...", Cagalli merasa muak jika ada orang asing yang mengatur dan mengawasi kehidupan pribadinya.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu minta maaf", Lacus tersenyum pada Cagalli.

"Ya.. terima kasih", Cagalli pun senang dengan jawaban Lacus yang sama sekali tidak marah. Padahal sebelumnya dia melakukan hal yang buruk padanya.


End file.
